Elite Four Phoebe/RSE
Phoebe is the second challenge in the Ever Grande City gauntlet. Her team in Ruby and Sapphire is as follows: Level 48 Dusclops (Curse/'Confuse Ray'/'Future Sight'/'Shadow Punch'), Level 49 Banette (Spite/'Will-O-Wisp'/'Shadow Ball'/'Faint Attack'), Level 49 Banette (Toxic/'Skill Swap'/'Shadow Ball'/'Psychic'), Level 50 'Sableye ('Faint Attack/'Shadow Ball'/'Psychic'/'Attract'), Level 51 'Dusclops ('Confuse Ray/'Shadow Ball'/'Ice Beam'/'Earthquake'). Her team in Emerald is as follows: Level 48 Dusclops (Shadow Punch/'Confuse Ray'/'Curse'/'Protect'), Level 49 Banette (Shadow Ball/'Grudge'/'Will-O-Wisp'//'Faint Attack'), Level 50 'Sableye ('Shadow Ball/'Double Team'/'Night Shade'/'Faint Attack'), Level 49 Banette (Shadow Ball/'Psychic'/'Thunderbolt'/'Facade'), Level 51 'Dusclops ('Shadow Ball/'Ice Beam'/'Rock Slide'/'Earthquake'). In all versions, your reward for defeating her is passage to the next room and 5,100 Poke Dollars. Tips for Beating Phoebe * Keep an eye on your PP: Phoebe's two Dusclops have the Pressure Ability, which makes each move you use cost 2 PP instead of one. Further, her Banette's Spite (R/S) or Grudge (E) will reduce the PP of the last move you used. You might find yourself in need of Ethers and/or Leppa Berries in this fight. * Be prepared to grind this battle out: The two Dusclops are on the bulky side, and Sableye has no weaknesses; it's entirely possible that this battle could turn into a tank war, with status, healing items, and coverage moves (on both sides) gaining great importance. You could approach this possibility from a pure tanking perspective or with wallbreakers; each strategy has benefits and drawbacks. Regardless of how you attack this battle, don't be bashful about switching if you're in a tight spot. Confusion, Curse, and Toxic damage all reset when you switch, so it could be quite beneficial even if it lengthens the battle. * Put moves strong against Ghost on Pokemon that aren't vulnerable: One good way to quicken your victory is, rather obviously, to use super effective moves. However, using Ghost Pokemon for their STAB moves isn't the brightest idea, since they're also weak to Phoebe's own Ghost moves. And some Dark-type Pokemon are weak to her team's coverage moves, like Sharpedo is to Emerald Banette's Thunderbolt. Pay attention to the movesets her team carries and have a plan for each of them. Good Pokemon to Use * Tanks: As mentioned above, one of the two main strategies for dealing with Phoebe is to outlast her in a tanking war. To that end, you'll want to bring bulky Pokemon that can also do respectable damage and/or inflict crippling status consistently. Examples of this class of Pokemon include: Swampert, Gyarados, Golem, Tentacruel, Muk, Milotic, and Walrein. * Wallbreakers: '''Pursuant to the other main strategy listed above, you might want to bring Pokemon with great attacking power, preferably from both sides of the spectrum and with access to Dark moves. A few Pokemon that might fit this description are: Seviper, Sharpedo, Cacturne, Camerupt, and Exploud. Keep in mind that no single wallbreaker is completely equipped to take down Phoebe by itself. * '''Dark types: Dark-type Pokemon are the safest blanket answer to Phoebe's team that exists, even if the Dark types present in Hoenn are dubious defensively thanks to their attack-focused stats. Sharpedo, Cacturne, and even Mightyena with its Intimidate Ability could be useful in this fight, for example. Category:Boss Fights Category:Elite Four Category:Hoenn Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald Category:To be reviewed